Like Father, Like Daughter
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: What happens when the Barnabys' have another daughter. One two years younger than Cully and just like her father. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Two years before Nina is born.

Tom Barnaby sits at home with a sleeping 3 month old Cully within his arms watching TV while his wife; Joyce Barnaby is at the doctors. His pale blue eyes gazed over the moving pictures of the TV but his thoughts were somewhere else. He never thought that one child would be enough; he wanted a second one, to give Cully company and just to have a bigger family. Joyce has been saying she may be Pregnant again so that's the reason why she's at the doctors. He was nervous, he was hoping that it was good news when she came home. He hugged the sleeping Cully in his arms and kissed her slightly hairy head. He had never been happier when Joyce gave birth to Cully but they both agreed to another one. He glanced at the clock; 7:05pm.

Sighing, he stood up keeping his hand under the youngsters' rump and kept her head in the crook of his neck. He strolled up stairs and placed the 3 months old baby in her cot. He kissed her forehead and placed a thin blanket over her. He turned round and spotted her teddy they got her when she was born sitting on top of shelf. He pads around the room, picking it up off of the shelf. As he places it back into the cot with Cully he hears door open and slam shut.

"TOM!" A distressed call came from downstairs. Tom sprints downstairs to see Joyce with tears rolling down her face. "Joyce? What's wrong?" He asked rushed, fear filling his body.

"I can't have another."

"What?"

"I can't have any more children Tom, I'm so sorry." With that Joyce burst into more tears. Tom pulled his wife into a hug and kept her there within his arms. A few tears roll down his face at the thought of not having another child.

Tom was happy with Cully but the thought of not having another child killed him. He wanted a bigger family, Joyce agreed with him. "Let's keep trying." Joyce whispered.

"What?" Tom replied confused.

"Let's keep trying, for another child."

"Even though you've been told you can't have another child?"

"Yes, Please Tom, I know you really want another child."

Tom couldn't think, He was so upset that they've been told that they couldn't have another one. So what was the point in trying? Would never hurt to keep trying. Maybe fate would be on their side, who knows. He soon came up with his answer;

"All right. We will"

With that, Joyces' face light up with happiness.

Two years later

"TOM!" A cry ran through the house.

"What is it Joyce?" He called back from his office.

"Look after Cully, I'm going out!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's okay, I can take care of myself you know!"

"Yes I do know but I'm just worried, can't blame me."

"Oh shut up and look after Cully, be back soon!"

"All right!" Tom replied confused. He strolled out of his office and strolled downstairs towards the living room where Cully was playing with her dolls. "Hello, you" He says in his 'Daddy voice'

"Dada!" Cully shouts from the floor, crawling over to her dad. Cully was now two years old and an spitting image of her mother. Tom smiled at the thought of how they looked so alike. He was so happy with his life. A well paid job, a house to live in and an amazing Family.

Joyce was gone for about 2 hours before she returned. Tom walked to meet her with Cully on his shoulders. Joyce was grinning from ear to ear when she saw Tom. "You may need to put Cully down, I have some news to tell you"

Confused, He placed Cully on the floor with her toys and stood in front of Joyce. Joyce grasped his hands and placed them on her lower stomach. "I'm pregnant"

Toms eyes widened and his heart stopped. "Say that again?"

"I'm pregnant Tom, We're having another child."

With that Tom was grinning, he picked Joyce up and spun her round. He couldn't believe what he had heard. His dreams had come true. The smile never left his face all night and wouldn't until the baby was born.

Nine months later.

Tom waited nervously in the waiting room with Cully while Joyce was giving birth to the newest member. Tom sighed and tightened his grip on Cully, He and Joyce kept the gender of the baby a surprise. A few hours later a male doctor came in; "Mr Barnaby?"

Tom stood up with Cully in his arms fast asleep. "Yes?"

"It's time to meet your new family member."

Tom smiles as he strolled into the room where Joyce was laying in bed with a bunch of pink towels in her arms. Joyce looks up with her tired eyes and smiled. "We have a little baby girl, Tom."

Tom rushed over to see the new born baby. He placed Cully beside her mother while she slept and took his new daughter off of Joyce. He sat down on the chair next to Joyce's bed. He looked down at the bundle. Instantly falling in love with what was in his arms. A gorgeous baby girl. Her pale blue eyes sparkled up at him. A smile reached Toms face without him noticing, he couldn't take his eyes off of his new born daughter. Tears began to rise up in his eyes, he was so happy.

"What about a name Tom?" Joyce asked while stroking Cully's blonde hair.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

"I think you should name her."

"Why?"

"I can tell just by looking at you two now that she will be a Daddy's girl. You name her."

"How about..." He thought for a bit. "Nina"

"Nina?"

"Nina Barnaby"

"Nina Barnaby... I love it"

Tom kissed Nina's forehead, causing her to reach up and place her hand on his cheek. "Welcome to the family, Nina"


	2. Chapter 1: 5 and 15 years old

5 years old.

"Daddy?" A voice whispers from outside the door. Tiny feet scuffle along the cream carpets as the five year old walks slowly towards the door of her parents' room. "Daddy?" She asks again, worried about waking him and scared about the people chasing her in her dream. Soon she gave up and opened the door, she opens it half way before looking into the room. Nina walks slowly up to her father bed side, once she sees him fast asleep she chooses to leave him be by curling up in a ball on the carpeted floor beside her parents' bed without a pillow or duvet.

Tom was already awake. He woke up the first time she whispered his name outside of the door, he knew she would do this so he left her. Once he knew she was fast asleep, he climbed out of bed, picked her up putting her head in the croak of his neck and walked slowly to her room. The ticking clock on her wall read 2:14am. Great. He pulls back her light purple covers and places her inside the double bed. Once she was tucked in, he lay down beside her and waited for a bit. **(My mum used to do this with me Haha)** But he ended up falling asleep with Nina within his arms.

The next morning, Joyce turned over and went to hug Tom, only to find him not there. Confused, she climbed out of bed and searched the house. The last room she looked in was Ninas' because she knew if he wasn't anywhere else, he would be with Nina. She gave the door a light push and found Tom and Nina cuddled up fast asleep. A small smile reached her lips as she walked up to Tom and kissed his forehead before kissing Ninas' forehead. Tom moved slightly before waking, as he went to sit up Joyce stopped him and pointed to Nina. Tom smiled and whispered; "Nightmare"

"Not much different then." Joyce whispered back, smiling before leaving. With that Tom woke Nina up and left the room to get ready for work. Of course, Nina followed him around everywhere never leaving his side unless she really had too.

"Niiinnnaaaa!" Cully shouted from her room.

"Yeah?" Nina replied back.

"Can I have my teddy back?"

"Yes, let me go and get it. Wait for me Daddy!"

Nina quickly runs into her room, grabs the teddy and runs back. Cully walks out of her room and towards Nina. "So you looked after him well?" She asked.

"Of course!" Nina shouts giggling. Cully runs up to her and hugs her. Suddenly Cully started tickling Nina causing her to scream and run away. Cully chased her for about 5 minutes until she caught her, picking her off the floor with a hug.

"Where's my hug!" A voice shouts before a pair of arms hugs the girls and picks them up slightly.

"Dadddyyy!" The girls shouted and giggled at the same time.

"What? I hadn't had a hug." Tom says with a fake sad face. Nina gasped.

"We can't have Daddy sad" she quotes before hugging him to the ground with Cully following after.

Laughter filled the hall way as Joyce walked up the stairs. "Tom you're going to be late" She says before laughing. "Oh, yes I am. You girls be good for your Mummy." He demands before running out the door. The three girls look at each other before giggling.

15 Years old.

"Father, you do know that John Walt was in prison for 7 years for murder. I'm sure he has at least something to do with this case." Nina comments while typing at the computer.

"And what makes you say that?" Tom questions back thoughtfully.

"I mean look, He's someone who has committed a crime before and he's always been somewhere else when the murders were made."

"Yes but Amy Moore also claims that John was with her when the murder was committed."

"Working together? They both had something against Johnny Verse. There is definitely a connection between them."

"Maybe your right but we can't be sure until we have evidence." With that he walked out the room to get a coffee and cup of tea for himself and Nina. Nina watched him as he leaves and sighs. "_If only I have enough evidence._" She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Suddenly her mobile started ringing, she picked up her phone and looked at the number. "_Unknown? _ _The only people who have my number is Dad, Mum and Cully. How odd._" She thought to her as she answered the call.

"Things have to change, we've murdered to many people. This has gone far enough John, I'm not following you like a lost sheep anymore. Meet me at the abandoned shed at 7pm. We really need to talk." A familiar voice of Amy Moore said over the phone before shutting off. Nina glanced at her phone in confusion before ending the call. She was in such thought she didn't see the mug of tea being placed down in front of her. "You all right Darling?" Tom asks staying next to her. Nina jumps out of her thought by smiling. "I'm good Daddy. Thank you for the tea." She thanks before taking a sip.

A few hours later of researching, Nina glances at the clock; '6:55pm' With that she shot out of her seat making Tom look up in confusion. "I'm going out Daddy for a bit. Is that okay?" she questions while putting on her coat.

"Of course, but be back soon. We'll be going home soon." Tom replies.

"Okay, be back soon" She says while running out of the police station.

The cold air hits Ninas' face as she slowly walks towards the abandoned shed. As she walked closer she started to get nervous and shake slightly. She knew that the way these people killed there victims was by beating them to death. "Who are you?" Amy Moore questions as she opens the door of the shed, Bat in hand. "You're not John, who are you? How did you find me?" She screamed.

"You should check numbers before calling, Miss Moore." Nina says making Amy's eyes widen.

"Your that police girl. Shit! You're going to pay for this!" She screams before running at Nina. Nina thinks quickly and tries to trip Amy but Amy smacks her around the head before Nina could think. Nina phone flies out of her pocket towards Amy. Amy grins evilly picking it up. "Let make daddy listen to his daughter dying. Amy find Tom within the phone book and calls him. "Nina darling, where are you?"

"NO!" Nina screams.

"Shut up you." Amy says while hitting her in the stomach with the bat.

"Nina?"

"No this isn't Nina. Nina is currently busy with a bat in the face."

"Amy Moore. Should have known, where is Nina?"

"Oh she's ... okay... On the floor and covered in blood."

"THE ABANDONED SHED DAD! HEEELPPPP!" Nina screams.

"You little bitch." Amy sneered hitting again. Amy puts the phone to her ear. "Oh seems like Daddy's left you little police girl."

"He wouldn't leave me"

"Oh but he has, he's put the phone down darling."

"Don't call me that, bitch!"

Nina attempts to climb up off the floor to run away but end up being hit again. "Say goodbye police girl!" Amy screams before swinging the bat. Pain shoots around Nina's face as the bat collides. Nina screams, clenching her right eye. The pain was unbearable; She was in so much pain that she couldn't stand up. While Nina was on the floor in pain Amy took the chance to run off before the police arrived. Nina stayed on the floor screaming as the police arrived. "SEARCH EVERYWHERE! SHE IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" Nina hears Tom shout. She takes pressure off of her eye but pain shoots back into her blood shot eyes causing her to scream again.

"SIR, SHE'S OVER HERE!" DS Jones shouts to Tom before running up to her.

"Nina, can you hear me?" He asks softly.

"I-its H-hurts. H-h-has D-d-daddy left M-me?" Nina asks.

"What hurts?"

"My eye and face. Has he left me?"

"Of course he hasn-"

"NINA!" Tom shouts while running over to her. "Nina, are you all right?

"She not Sir, something is wrong with her eye and face."

"Let me see baby."

"No, it hurts too much!" Nina shouts. Soon a medic ran over to check Nina.

"Miss, I need you to take your hands off your face." The medic said slowly.

"I can't! It hurts!" Nina screams.

After about five minutes the medic of Nina into the ambulance and got her to take her hands off her face. Nina's face was black and blue and swollen. "Miss I really need you to open your eye." The medic commanded again. This time Nina did open her eye. Once she had it open the medic looked into it. Her right eye was blood shot and wouldn't stop watering. It looked horrible.

"How does your eye see miss?"

"I can't see." Nina replied.

This really caught Toms attention. "What did you say honey?"

"I can't see out of it!" Nina screamed burst into tears. Tom quickly pulled her into a hug and kept her there. "Do you think her sight will return?" Tom asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not DCI. She's woman how beat he did a lot of damage. I'm sorry." The medic replied.

With that Tom burst into tears as well. For now on, he will do anything to protect his daughter. Even if it takes his life.


	3. Chapter 2: The Murder

"_I HAVE to finish this work before tomorrow. All I'll lose my job for sure." The panicked voiced echoed though the office. The figured walked slowly towards the young girl, cautiously. The butchers knife glistened against the moon light within the gloved hand as it shot down between the girls shoulder glades. Her screams echoed through the dark night. Again the knife pierce down. And again. And again. And again. Her blood stained the table, floor and desk. Painted it crimson red. Before they were caught, they ran away leaving the murder weapon caved into the girl's body. Never to breathe again._

"I'm heading over there now." With that I slammed in the phone shut and slipped into the inside pocket of my leather jacket before zipping it fully. After jogging across the round over to my Ducati 999, I lift the black helmet onto my head before stepping over into the vehicle. Once placing the keys into the ignition, I twist the key to turn the bike on. Once getting the bike roaring with life, I speed of into the roaring sounds of the high street. Heading over to Midsomer Worthy was a pain; these boys were trying to knock me off my bike. I had arrested their friend a few days ago for raping someone, I guess they're still not happy with me.

After speeding off without the bastards, I managed to reach Midsomer Worthy I found my father, DCI Tom Barnaby, and his work partner, DS Ben Jones waiting for me outside a house moving company.

"What's happened, Dad?" I question shutting down my bike, climbing off of it and putting it on its stand.

"A Murder, Nothing different." Ben Jones replies.

"Now Jones, there has been other cases." Tom Barnaby butts in.

"Yes but most of them have been murder Daddy." I quote as I pull my helmet off of my head. After shaking my head to fix my hair, I place the helmet on the leather seat. "So let me see the body."

Tom and Ben take me into the office where the murder was. "Alright Nina?" George the forensic scientist welcomed.

"Hello George!" I welcome back while strolling into the room. "Well, let's hear it then."

"Well, It happened at about... 3am this morning. As you can see the weapon was a butcher's knife and they were stabbed... about 5 times." George explains.

"Who is this?" Dad questions.

"Alice Sparrow, she seemed to be working late last night."

"But this is a company that sells houses, why would she be working late?" I question.

George shrugs. "That would have been a question to ask her."

"Well George, you've done eno-"

"WHY CAN'T I SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED!" A voice shouts from the front door.

"I'll sort him out." I say before walking to the door. "Is something wrong here?"

"This young ma-"

"All I want to know is what happened here, this is where I work." The blonde haired, green eyed boy bossed.

"I'm afraid there has been a murder here sir, You're going to have leave." I explain softly.

"Who died?"

"Alice Sparrow?"

"Alice? No way!"

"Please calm down."

"Stop telling me what to do! Who are you anyway?" The boy screams.

"Sir, My name is Nina Barnaby and im-"

"Wait, Nina Barnaby?"

"Yes... something wrong?"

"It's me, Edward. Edward Francis" The boy spoke with happiness.

A grin reached my face and happiness filled my heart. Edward was a boy I went to school with, He was my best friend even though I knew he had a crush on me. "How have you been?" I question happily. "I've been good thanks, I can't believe your here." He replied.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"I can see that."

With that we shared a laugh. "Nina!" I hear dad call. I turn round to see if I could see dad in view.

"I better get back to work. See you soon?"

"Oh yeah, have my number!" He says taking my hand. I hand him my personal mobile for him to put his number in. Once his had saved his number he gave me a hug and then walked off. "and that was?" Dad asked seriously, making me jump.

"Don't you remember Edward from school dad?" I ask softly.

"The lad you never left?" He asked back making me laugh.

"Yeah, it was him." I say smiling. I sigh and turn to walk back to the murder scene.

"Nina?" Dad calls.

"Yes?"

"We've finished here."

"Oh, coming." As I went to climb onto my bike, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. I reach into my pocket and pull my phone out to see it's a text from Edward. Smiling, I open the text and read it.

'_**How about a drink tonight at about 6pm? X'**_ It read. I reply back.

'_**Of course, Meet me pub. X'**_

I giggled and got back into looking for clues.

Once I got home from the pub at about 8pm, I sat next to him and lent against his shoulder. He turned to look at me and kissed my forehead. "Something wrong, Sweetheart?"He asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied getting an odd look from my father. "As such" I carried on.

"What's wrong?"

"I know that the case is more important than my problems."

"Your problems will always be more important than a case Honey. Don't you ever think that they're not."

I sigh before carrying on. "I'm just shocked that Edward is here. That's all."

Dad sighs before taking his glasses off. "I can understand why it is a shock to you. I would be shocked as well. But things like this would happen. You must be happy he's here though."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't I be."

With that Dad chuckled. "What are your thoughts on this case?" He asked seriously.

"Maybe someone hated her for some reason? I don't know, I need to know more."

"Know more?"

"Yes, like who she worked with, who saw her last? Can we please do this tomorrow?"

"You sound stressed."

"Them boys are still trying to get me down. That's all."

Dad chuckled and stood up before giving me a hand up. "Shall I give them I piece of my mind?"

"No dad it's fine. I'm going to bed, Night." I say before kissing his cheek.

"Night Mum!" I shout into the kitchen.

"Night Nina!"

Once I got into my pyjamas, I snuggled down into my bed. As I was just about to fall asleep something hit my window making me jump. As soon as that happen I receive a text saying; '**Look out your window. X' **The text was from Edward. Confused, I walked over to my window to see Edward stand there smiling. Grinning I opened my window. "what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you. Please! It's about the murder!" He says desperately.

With that I was racing downstairs to the front door.

"Nina?" Dad questioned from the living room but I was already outside.

"What so you mean it's about the murder?"

"I've found some CCTV tapes. It caught someone in the office at about 3:05am"

"So, how ever murdered her obviously didn't know where every camera was..."

"Every person who works there knows where the camera are."

"So ... this person may not have worked there. But whoever it was knew where some of them were right?"

"Yeah."

"It's it's someone who's been there before, someone who has been there a few times and remembered where they are."

"Your pretty good at this aren't you?"

With this I smiled and gave him a 'shut up' look, which he laughed at. "How long have you been working with them for?"

"Since I was about... 13, 14 I guess."

"Bloody hell."

I laughed at his reply. When I looked back at him I saw him frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Your eyes, they're different colours..."

"I'm blind in my right eye."

Edward took a step back in shock. "How did it happen?"

"A case gone wrong." I reply sadly. Edward grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"You know, I never did stop loving you." He spoke softly. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe. I came back from my thought when I saw his face coming towards mine. I started to lean my face towards his. Our noses touched softly and my eyes started to close, that's when Edward closed the gap. His lips was so soft against mine and I felt happiness overwhelming my heart. I kissed back straight away, wrapping my arms around his neck. He replied back by wrapping his arms around my waist, He pulled back slightly and places his forehead on mine. "You're gorgeous." He whispered.

"I wish I knew these feelings before you left." I whispered back.

"Nina?" Dad shouted causing me and Edward to pull back laughing nervously.

"coming Dad! Goodbye Edward" I say kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye... Nina" Edward whispers back.

"Yes, Definitely goodbye dear Edward." A mysterious voice whispered into the dark night.


	4. Chapter 3: Another Murder

"Heeelpppp! Someone help!" A boy called from across the street. I quickly climb off of my bike and run across of the road towards the house. "Is something wrong?" I ask quickly showing him my police badge. "There's been a murder! Come quickly!" The boy shouted pulling me into the house and up the stairs. The boy pulled me into a deep blue room, A teens room to be exact. I sight fell upon the blood that trailed from the top of the stairs into the room. Following the blood I saw a body on the black and white duvet covers. Tears sprang to my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

"This is Edward Francis... Isn't it?" I asked quickly not wanting to believe what I could see. His throat was torn open, the inside showing clearly. I nearly threw up from the sight. "Yes, that's Edward." The boy replied slowly. "I'm sorry who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nina Barnaby."

"His girlfriend?"

"You could say that."

"He thought very much of you. Loved you in fact." My head shot round to look at the boy.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Marley. Marley Brown. I was Edwards best mate."

"Okay, Did you find him like this?"

"Yes, I didn't kill him I swear!"

"It's okay. I'm only asking. You haven't touched him have you?"

"No I haven't. Soon as I saw him, I came out asking for help."

"Okay thank you. I'm going to the state agents, Can you call for the police and an ambulance?"

"Sure okay. I'm sorry about Edward."

I glances up at the boy with tears still in my eyes. "Thanks. I'm sorry too."

With that I walked out the door and hopped back on my bike and sped off down the road.

Once I arrived at the state agents, I stormed through the doors and went towards the control room where the taps of the CCTV cameras were kept. I went back to the night that Alice sparrow was killed, all the cameras were blackened out. A part from one. The black figured moved slowly towards Alice with the knife in her hand. I paused the tap and looked closer to them. I couldn't identify them. "The way they're standing... It's very feminine, they also have long hair. So the murderer is female. It doesn't help at all." I mutter angrily. Tears started to well up again in my eyes, this time they fell down my face. I stand up to leave but out of anger end up punching the wall. I stormed towards my bike and climb into it before speeding off. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down my face, I couldn't think straight. I didn't see the traffic light turn red and carried on driving. Suddenly a car came straight towards me, I noticed and turned my bike to dodge it but end up rolling the bike into the river. I burst above the water to see people running towards me. "Do you need a medic?"

"Are you okay Miss?"

"What on earth happened?"

I ignored the questions and looked up to see the driver was in fact a blonde woman with her hair in a low pony tail. She looked at me before driving off. I start coughing from the pressure on my chest. "Get a medic!"

"No I'm fine." I say quickly.

"You're not! You need to-"

"IM FINE PLEASE!" I shout before trying to get my bike. Noticing it completely writ off, I storm off in the direction of home. Home was only half an hour away from where we are, so I carried on walking.

Barnaby's POV

Edward Francis. The recent victim of murder. The boy who my daughter was best friends with. The boy whom she had kissed last night. He was dead. How was she going to take this?

"Sir, The uniforms have just gotten a call by a pedestrian. They're saying that there has been a crash but the person involved has walked away unharmed." DS Ben Jones informed his boss.

"Where about was it?" I asked while looking up at him.

"The river in Midsomer Worthy. You know that horrible junction."

"Ah, yes I know where you mean. What vehicles?"

"They're saying a red motor bike Sir. They didn't see the other car."

"Motor bike? Who was riding it?"

"They're all saying a teenage girl. Saying that she stormed off leaving her bike there."

"We better head over there."

Within minutes we were over to the accident scene. "So what did the girl look like?" I asked the middle aged man standing with the all too familiar bike.

"To be perfectly honest... Just like you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What happened after you all ran to her?"

"Asked her if she needed a medic... then she stormed off... walking home I think."

"Thank you so much. Quickly Jones."

We quickly climbed into the car and drove towards home. Fear started riding off into my heart. What if she's really hurt? While thinking Jones stopped the car.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Sir, look over there." He said while pointing. A body lay in the long green grass, The black on the body stood out clearly. Making it easy for me to find where about the body was.

Jones got out the car and ran over to it. Panic filled his eyes and face as he quickly got on his knees. I watched him as he tried to wake the person up. He sat up and told me to come over to him. As I climbed out the car and shut the door he shouted. "Sir, It's Nina!"

Fear filled my whole body as I sprinted over to her. "Nina? NINA!" I shouted while picking her up. Jones felt her neck. "She still has a pulse. It's quite faint though."

"Come on Nina, stay with me. Jones drive."

I climbed into the back with Nina spread across the seats and her head in my lap. Slowly, I stroked her hair softly as she lay sleeping. She started to shift. "Nina?" I asked.

"Daddy? Where am I?"

"You're in the car honey, We're on our way home."

"What happened?"

"That's what you've got to tell us."

"Edward, He's dead Daddy. Edwards dead!" She calls while starting to cry.

"Shh, I'm here" I pulled her into a hug as she cried her eyes out. I squeezed her slightly but she winced in pain. "Something wrong Nina?" I ask quickly.

She sat up and unzipped her leather jacket and took it off. She sat properly in the car seat and lifted up her top slightly. My eyes widened as they set on a huge purple bruise on her stomach. She gasped and looked at me. "Why didn't you get help when the people asked?"

"I didn't want it."

"why not?"

"Because Edward has just been killed. I don't give a damn about what happens to me!"

"Nina Yo-"

"Dad, the person who killed him, It was female."

"How do you know?"

"The CCTV in the office. The murderer didn't block out all the cameras."

"If that all you could find out."

"Yeah, I'm sorry daddy. I was so upset, I just... ran"

"Are you in bad pain?"

"Not really, just take me home please." Nina whispered leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my head on hers. "Sir." Jones spoke from his seat.

"Thank you Jones." I say while climbing out the car with Nina. "I'll speak to you tomorrow." I continue through the window. "Thank you Ben. See you soon" Nina thanked, Smiling softly, before walking into the house. "Have a good night Sir. Ring me if you need anything." Jones spoke thoughtfully. "It may not be a good one tonight Jones and Thank you but I doubt I will be."

"In case you do though, sir."

We smiled at each other and went our different ways.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" The female shout came from the house.

This was going to be an eventful night for sure.


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

"Tomas Barnaby, What on earth has happened to your daughter? You're meant to look after her!" Mum, Joyce Barnaby, screamed while storming out of the kitchen toward dad.

"Mum please, It wasn't dad's fault." I tried reassuring.

"But what on earth happened?"

"Loo-"

"Remember Edward Francis?" Dad cut in causing me to look at him in shock.

"Oh yes, what about him?"

"He's dead."

"What?" Mum looked at me. "How?"

"He was murdered. By the same person who murdered Alice Sparrow." I whispered before turning round to walk upstairs. "You're not going anywhere young lady. We need to get you cleaned up." Mum orders.

A deep sigh escapes my lips as I turn round and pad over to the dining table. "Top off" She orders again. I take off my bloody top and give it to Dad. **(I know that normally girls don't take their tops off in front of their dads but Tom and Nina are incredibly close so they don't care. I'm sure there are girls who are like that with their dads)** Dad looks at the floor in shame. "Dad don't look like that, it's not your fault." I say with a soft smile.

"I should be with you at all times. You're not a qualified police woman." Dad raised his voice slightly.

"And I should have called you. But instead I ran to the state agents."

"Tell me again what you saw."

"The murderer is female. I also found out that every person who works there knows where the cameras are."

"But the person blocked out most of them."

"Yes, so that means that the person must of been there more than once to know where they were. Did you talk to George Widdington?"

"Yes, but he couldn't really speak about it. He seemed... very upset about Alice sparrows death."

"Maybe there wa- OW! Mum!"

"Sorry dear." Mum apologised before getting back to work on my stomach.

"Anyway, Maybe there's something going on between them?"

"Not sure."

"Have you spoken to Kate?"

"Kate?"

"Kate Widdington, Georges wife."

"I'll do that tomorrow and your coming with me. Being as you don't have a bike."

"She doesn't have a bike?" Joyce questioned. "What happened to your bike?"

"She drove it into the river." Dad answered.

"That was you?" Mum screamed.

"Huh?" Me and Dad asked.

"It was on the news."

"On the news? It wasn't that bad."

"For goodness sake." Dad muttered.

"Daddy, if I'm going with you... then what will Jones be doing?"

"Well..."

"I suggest that he's goes and speaks to Marley Knight."

"Marley Knight?"

"He's the boy who called the police and the boy who found Edward. They were best friends."

"Good idea. I'll speak to Jones in the morning."

"There all done." Mum spoke.

"Thanks mum." I quickly stand but pain shots through my side. I hold it tightly and hiss. Dad quickly runs over and makes me lean on him. "I think you should stay here tomorrow."

"No! I'm coming with you, no matter what." I mutter.

Dad sighs. "Alright. Let's get you to bed."

After about 5 minutes he finally gets me up stairs and into my room. He walks over to my wardrobe and picks out my pyjamas. "Will you be okay getting ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll call you if anything happens." I reply smiling. He smiles back before leaving my room. Once I'm ready, I crawl into my bed and snuggle up into the covers.

"Nina!" A voice shouts.

"What?" I shout back.

"Nina, get up now." Mum shouted. "Your father is waiting for you downstairs."

I grunt and turn round ignoring her. "TOM!" Mum called whiling walking out of my room.

A few seconds later I hear dad walk into my room. "Niinnaaa" He sang. The only reply he got was a grunt. Suddenly I felt him leaning over me and felt him giving me a slippery kiss on my cheek. "DAD!" I shouted while jumping out of bed, forgetting that I'm only in short shorts and a tank top. Laughing, he jogs out of the room and downstairs, with me following behind. He laughs as he runs into the kitchen. I spot Ben, Cully and Mum all in the kitchen with a cup of tea in their hands. "Here they go again." Cully mutters to Mum and Ben.

"I'm so getting you back for that Daddy." I mutter smiling evilly.

"I wish I had a camera." Ben says to Mum and Cully, making them laugh. Dad laughs again before jogging out the room. I sprint after him into the living room, catching up with him I jump onto his back and kiss his cheek over and over again. I hear giggles behind me from Mum, Cully and Ben. "Alright Nina, go get ready." Dad laughs out.

"Okay daddy." I kiss his cheek properly before walking to the stairs. "Oh Hey Cully!" I shout before giving her a hug. "Your turn." I whisper giving her a slippery kiss on her cheek.

"NINA!" She shouts and starts tickling me. I scream with laughter and move back bumping into the corner of the table. I wince in pain and grab my side. "Nina?" Cully asks worried. Dad runs over to me and lifts up my shirt. "You only hit the bruise, there's no blood. Nothing to worry about, Go get ready Nina. We're going to be late." He says while looking at me smiling. I giggle back before walking up the stairs. "Morning Jones." I say to Ben while walking up the stairs.

"Looking very professional this morning, Nina." He jokes, making me laugh.

Once I'm ready and stroll down stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning sleeping beauty." Mum says to me handing me a cup of tea and toast. "Morning Mother." I say back.

"I thought you and your father grew out of chasing each other."

"HA! Never!" I shout grinning. Mum looks at me smiling.

"GO! You're going to be late." Mum calls pushing me out of the house.

"Okay, okay! See you later." I say before kissing her cheek and running out the house. I climb into the back of the car. "Morning Jones!" I shout grinning.

"Sir... Your made her... very happy this morning." Jones mumbles.

"When don't i?" Dad asks making me laugh.

"Okay, so Jones I'm guessing you know what's happening today?" I ask leaning in between the seats.

"Put your seat belt on Nina." Dad mumbles before driving out of the drive way.

"Yeah I do but I don't understand why I should speak to this Marley person."

"He was Edwards best friend. Just ask him if he knew if Edward had any enemies. Anything like that."

"Okay. So what are doing then?"

"We're going to speak to Kate Widdington."

"Ah"


End file.
